


Lovely day's we are having

by ChelseaSmile



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 06:12:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseaSmile/pseuds/ChelseaSmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This dose have 'smut' in it and it will have fluffy-ness.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Why must you be so stupid?

**Author's Note:**

> This dose have 'smut' in it and it will have fluffy-ness.

Zayn wasn’t the Alpha and he wasn’t the Omega, he was a Beta. A shit one at that, he couldn’t smell pheromones as fast as the alphas could. Harry, Niall’s alpha was out. So was Liam who happened to be Louis alpha. But he was stuck at home with Niall. Harry, Liam and Louis all went out to do something. What kind of alpha leaves his omega home knowing he is going into heat soon?

Zayn was lying on the couch flipping through the channels, nothing interesting was on so he stuck to the football game that was on. He heard Niall walking around slowly.

Zayn felt the couch cushion shift and looked down to see Niall “Yes?” He asked the younger boy. Niall groaned “I don’t feel good. Where’s Harry?” Niall whined. Zayn ignored Niall staring back at the tv “Zayyyn, where’s Haaarryyy” Niall drug out, Zayn sighed and surged. Niall started to paw at Zayn’s leg, till Zayn kicked him in the side “Fuck off Niall. Go call Harry if you must.” Zayn tossed his phone to Niall. Niall wasn’t allowed to have a phone because he was an omega, and Harry was way to protective of him that he normally never let Niall out of his sight and when he did, it was to work but Liam would be there to protect him.

Niall didn’t move he sat staring at Zayn, Zayn’s phone in his lap “Zayn!” He whined. Zayn shoved him off the couch, Niall falling to the floor. He cried out. Zayn looked down at him “Go wait in the fucking room Niall leave me alone.” He growled at the smaller boy. Niall whimpered and left as fast as his weak legs would let him.

Louis was the first one in the door, he slowed down “Hey Zayn, where is Niall?” He asked sitting on the sofa not noticing the wet spot on it. Zayn shrugged, he loved Louis and Niall. But sometimes they would piss him off and obviously Niall just walked in at the wrong moment. 

Liam came in the door about five minutes after sitting beside Louis, till he took a deep breath through his nose. He stiffened “Where’s Niall?” He questioned Zayn, Zayn shrugged. Liam growled “Zayn.” He growled again “Look at me.” Zayn stiffened much like Liam had a second ago “Where. Is. Niall?” Zayn thought a second then said “In his and Harry’s room. Been in there for a while now.” Liam groaned “Call Harry. Tell him Niall needs him now” Liam kiss Louis then ran to Harry and Niall’s room.  
When he walked in, Niall was naked, red, and passed out. 

Back in the living room Zayn had just called Harry, when Harry picked up Zayn could smell Niall meaning Liam didn’t shut the door behind him. “Hello? Zayn?” Harry questioned “Um- Yeah. I- Ni-“ At the slightest mention of Niall’s name Harry snapped “WHAT’S WRONG WITH NIALL.” He grumbled through the phone “H-heat.” Zayn groaned. “ZAYN! Niall is passed out, get Harry here NOW” Zayn went to tell Harry what Liam just yelled but Harry bet him to it “Niall is passed out, Zayn. What the fuck that takes hours! I’m on my way and I swear to god if you are in my sight when I walk in that door I’ll rip your spin out through your fucking mouth” Harry hung up.

It wasn’t long before Harry burst in the door “Where is he?” Harry yelled, Louis jumped and pointed towards Harry and Niall’s room. When Harry got to the door he saw Liam on the bed with Niall’s head in his lap a wet face cloth to his head and Liam running his fingers in Niall’s hair. Harry grumbled at the thought of Liam helping his omega. Liam let go of Niall as soon as he saw Harry, Liam knows what it’s like to think someone is doing his job for Louis. “I’m leaving don’t worry.” He slid Niall’s head off his lap and got off the bed his hands in the air surrendering.

“How long has he been out?” Harry asked Liam, Liam shrugged “I don’t know I got here about half an hour ago, his sent was just starting to overpower downstairs. Zayn didn’t know Harry you can’t be mad at him. Just help Niall.” Liam said and walked past Harry "Why must h be so stupid." Harry muttered to himself, Liam sighed shutting the door.

Harry climbed on the bed pulling his small omega in to his lap, he could feel the slick on his legs but he didn’t care he had to get Niall awake. Last time he passed out because he was in heat Harry tried to wake him up by just fucking him, Niall woke up but he also punched Harry in the side of the head thinking someone else was doing it to him. 

He forced Niall to sit in a more conferrable position and started chewing, biting, kissing, licking his neck. Niall flinched when Harry bit down particularly hard, drawing blood. Harry lapped at it Niall let out a needy moan “Hi baby. I’m so sorry I wasn’t here when it started.” Harry said into Niall’s neck, Niall pushed into Harry’s stomach even if the heat was burning him even more “Ne-need-“ Harry cut Niall off “Okay. Okay baby just stay still a second.” He laid Niall down on the bed, he started to move on the sheet not liking the felling of Harry being distant from him. Niall hand reached out towards where he thinks Harry is and makes grabby hands, his eyes closed “p-please. H-Harr-Harry.” He cried out.

Niall finally felt relieved once he felt Harry laying over top of him lining himself up to Niall’s waiting hole. Harry thrusts into Niall just how Niall likes it. Hard and fast. Niall moaned out wanting nothing more then to be pleased by his alpha “Fuck baby, smell so good.” Harry moaned out, his face stuck in Niall’s neck. Niall moaned out, Harry’s fingers pressing hard into Niall’s waist.

Harry growls, a sense of possessiveness rolling over him as he thrusts harder, knot starting to swell at the base of his cock, catching on Niall’s hole with each withdraw of his cock, making the glide that much tighter. “Knot me Harry, please!” He whines out ,Harry panted trying to regained his breath.

Niall’s hips started to move as he felt his own orgasm approaching, he was moving back to meet Harry’s hard thrusts, he let out a loud moan, Harry started pumping Niall “Gonna-“ Harry moaned as Niall tightened around his dick, Niall’s own dick spurting out hot cum.  
Harry thrusts into Niall once more going as deep as he can, Harry’s knot finally locking them together. Harry throws his head back at the feel, growling low in his throat as Niall’s hole grips him so tight, eyes whiting out as the waves of his orgasm wash over him. Harry collapses forwards, tucking his face into Niall’s neck, kissing and sucking at the skin as he waits for Niall to comes down from his orgasm.

“Love you.” Harry murmured into Niall’s neck, Niall had his breathing back to regular “Love you more.” Niall said wrapping his arms around his alpha. “ ‘m so sorry Nialler. I didn’t think it was going to happen today, so so sorry.” Harry sighed into Niall’s neck.

When Harry felt his knot going down he pulled out of his tired Omega “Sleep.” Harry said Niall curled into Harry’s arms and slowly fell asleep.


	2. Oh shit...

It’s been five and a half weeks sense Niall was in heat. The sun was just rising and Harry was alone in the bed he rolled over looking for the smaller boy wanting to cuddle. When he didn’t fell Niall lying beside him he opened his eyes and looked around the room. It was around 6 “Niall?” Harry groaned out rubbing his eyes trying to wake up and find out where his mate disappeared to. 

Harry finally found Niall in the bathroom puking “My god Niall, baby what’s wrong?” Harry yelled falling down beside his omega “My stomach hurts so much Harry. Fix it.” Niall whined, Harry rubbed his back trying to sooth him “Awe, baby. Did you eat something that was bad or not cooked right?” Niall shook his head. His stomach making him go right back to the toilet he hadn’t had anything in his stomach for the last twelve minuets he has been dry heaving for what felt like ever.

Finally Niall could get up off the floor and brush his teeth “‘m so hungry.” Niall cried Harry rubbed his back and walked with him to the kitchen “Sit, what do you want to eat?” Niall surged lying his head on the cold counter “ You sure you’re hungry then?” Niall surged again, Harry couldn’t do anything but rub Niall’s back and wait for what the boy want’s to eat. Niall sighed “Um. I guess cereal. I don’t care what kind.” His voice cracked from being sick so much.

Niall was sat at the table waiting for Harry to hand him his cereal, once it was placed in front of him he took a bit. Niall spat the cereal out all over the table “Ewwwwwww” Niall whined out “I don’t want it .” He said pushing the bowl away “Then what DO you want. You say you’re hungry and you definitely don’t have anything left in your stomach.” Harry grabbed the bowl and walked in to the bathroom dumping it out knowing full well if Niall didn’t want it he wouldn’t eat it. “Bacon!” Niall smiled at Harry was he whipped up the milk that Niall spit out “And what else you aren’t just eating bacon Niall ‘s not healthy” Harry said giving Niall a look. In Harry’s eyes he looked like a little kid today “Ummm. Bacon and… Ham!” He smiled again and let out a little laugh “Fine.” Harry grumbled.

Niall ate all the bacon and one piece of ham then ran back to the bathroom. Harry fallowed behind him and rubbed his back as he threw everything up “ So… water?” Harry asked, Niall just nods as tears run down his face.

Louis walked in he didn’t look happy at all “What’s wrong?” Harry asked, Niall was curled up in his side half asleep “Liam is being a dick.” He states Harry gave a small laugh “Why what’s he doing this time?” There was a bag from someone that jumped all the stairs “HEY! You aren’t supposed to agree with him Styles.” Liam said slumping down in the chair beside the full couch “He is just mad because I didn’t want to fuck him this morning.” Liam rolled his eyes and gave Harry a look “Yeah well can’t wait for next week.” Louis grumbled out and left to room. 

“Hey man something is wrong with Niall. He can’t hold anything down.” Niall was half asleep not paying attention to the fact that Harry was talking about him. “ Well what’s exactly is wrong with him?” Harry and Liam looked at Niall “I don’t know he was up at an ungodly hour and was throwing up. I gave him food ‘cause he said he was hungry he spat out the cereal saying eww. Then he wanted bacon and ham. But once he was done eating he threw it all up” Louis walked in with a smile on his face he had tea in his hands three cups. He handed one to Liam and one to Harry then crouched down in front of Niall who’s eyes were now focused on him. Louis took a sip of his tea he knew that Harry and Liam were watching him “No way Ni. When you going to tell him?” Louis smile got bigger as the younger boy looked scared that someone knew his secret. He gave a small shake of the head telling. No. Pleading Louis not to say anything out loud, not around the other boys “Oh. Okay.” Louis got up walking over to Liam and sitting in his lap staring at the young boy who looked almost scared.

Liam and Louis were in the shower “What’s wrong with Niall Louis?” Liam asked spinning his boyfriend around to look at him “I’d tell you. But this is what you get for not fucking me this morning.” Louis turned back rinsing out the soap “Louis. Tell me what’s wrong with Niall.” He commanded once again spiing Louis around to look at him. Louis knew that voice, it was an alphas voice and a command. He stared at Liam for a second “Now Louis.” He grumbled out. “He’s pregnant.” Louis blurts out then slaps his hands over his mouth. He gave Liam a hard stare opening the shower door and slamming it shut. He left the room with a towel loosely wrapped around his hip not looking a Liam as he pleaded him to stay.

 

“Louis what’s wrong?” Niall asked as he saw him slamming the bathroom door shut “I’m so sorry Niall it wasn’t my fault. I should have just kept my mouth shut earlier then Liam wouldn’t have found out.” Tears were threatening to fall “What do you mean Liam found out? Found out what Louis.” Niall grumbled “Tha-that you’re pregnant.” He whispered just in case Harry was around. Niall’s eyes widened “Why would you tell him” Niall said almost in tears “Ni, I swear I didn’t mean to!” Louis said much louder “How do you not mean to with something like that?” Niall screamed, Harry, Liam and Zayn were all in the room after they heard Niall and Louis yelling. “Not my fault that Liam commanded me to tell him. My bad that I’m a stupid fucking omega! I know exactly what it is like to be scared to tell someone about it Niall! I lost mine!” Louis screamed back tears finally making their way down both boy’s cheeks. Liam wrapped Louis in his arms “I’m so sorry Louis please. I didn’t know that’s what it was that was wrong with him.” Louis fell limp in his alphas arms, Liam let them fall to the ground. Zayn knew what they were talking about cause Louis had told him a long time ago once their really messed up ‘pack’ got together.

“Niall. What. Is. Wrong?” Harry growled hating the fact that now Liam even knew what was wrong with his omega he hated it. “Can we please go in to the other room. Just me and you. Please.” Niall said barely above a whisper

They were sat in their bedroom. Niall was playing with the sheets, Harry was sat beside him staring “Niall please. I need to know whats wrong.” Niall sighed looking up at Harry “Please don’t hate me or leave me I’d die without you Harry you are my world wrapped up in one.” Harry pulled Niall into his lap “Niall I’d never leave you, I don’t want anyone else ever.” Niall was shaking, he had horrible trust issues and always thought people would leave him sense everyone in his life already had other then Harry “I-I’m… Pre-pregnant.” Harry didn’t move for a second and Niall started to shake again but harder “H-harry?” Niall cried. 

Harry’s arms held him tight around the waist as he tried to get up thinking Harry didn’t want anything to do with him any more “No. Niall babe that’s AMAZING. Oh my god why did you think I was going to hate you. Fuck Niall, don’t ever think you can’t come to me. You are FUCKING pregnant, with MY pup. Babe I can’t wait!” Niall had a he smile on his face and was giggling. Harry had Niall held into his chest not letting go even when Niall said he couldn’t breathe. “Harry. You are going to kill me” Harry smiled and let go a little, his hands moved to Niall’s face and squashed his cheeks planting a slobbery wet kiss to Niall’s lips. Harry pulled away and gave Niall a look he couldn’t read “OH SHIT!” Harry yelled, Niall looked a little scared “What” Niall asked Harry gave him another look then smiled “I think I’m in love.”


	3. Before the we met you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definitely one of the smaller chapters 649 words

Louis and Liam were cuddled up on the couch talking about thing’s, but Louis mind kept flashing back to that night. Zayn was busy texting “Man. I got to go, I don’t know if I’ll be back tonight.” Zayn said smiling at his phone. When Zayn’s closed the front door Louis kind of went dead for a moment and Liam got nervous “Why’d it have to happen to me?” Louis whispered. Liam pulled him as close as he could get him “I don’t know babe, but we can do it. It wasn’t your fault if anything it was mine cause I wasn’t there on time for you.” Liam placed his nose on Louis head smelling the scent of Louis, his Louis.  
**  
When Harry finally came out it was nine at night “Hey Liam can we talk about something?” Liam nods and looked at Louis “Go to bed I’ll be up in a few.” He nods and gave Liam a kiss.

Liam and Harry sat in silence for a few minutes “What happened to Louis. When he and Niall were yelling Louis said he lost his, Niall’s pregnant… So that means…?” Harry left it off for Liam to finish. He took a deep breath “Okay. If you want to know, the most important thing is. Don’t let Louis know I told you. If he wanted you to know he will tell you at some point.” Liam looked at Harry as for an agreement, Harry nods and wait for Liam to tell him what happened. 

“Okay for four years ago before we met, Louis and I were a couple blahblahblah. Louis got pregnant and I didn’t know till a good four months cause omegas don’t stop going into heat till about then don’t know why and will never know why. Louis had been having morning sickness and stuff but he would be up way early in the morning so I didn’t know. The night that he finally told me about it I was four months he had started showing more but I never clued in, also the first time he didn’t go into heat, but I could still smell it on him. I was ecstatic to think I would be a dad, I thought I’d take him out for diner. So everything was all fine and dandy till he had to go pee really badly. It wasn’t till I heard him scream out for me that I knew something was wrong… obviously. I ran to the washroom and tried to push open the door but it wouldn’t open. I kept banging and hitting the door with as much force as I could. I heard everything that was being said to him, everything that happened to him.” Liam stopped for a minute taking a breath and rubbing his face.  
“I finally broke the door.” He paused again Harry placed his hand on his shoulder “They had beaten Louis severely. Louis was on the ground naked and one of the four guys was laughing at him. I couldn’t be bothered with the guys I went right to Louis. They got away. When I went to the hospital a week later. We found out that he lost the pup. I was told by the doctor that he had been… um. Raped that night.” Liam had tears in his eyes.

Harry and Liam both knew if an alpha actually even thought of showing tear in front of another alpha or beta they were special in their life. Alphas weren’t to show emotions because their pride told them so “Man, I’m so sorry you and Louis had to go through that.” Liam gave a small nod “You are the first alpha Louis’ felt comfortable enough to even talk to sense that other than me... I got to go to bed man, Louis waiting.” Harry nods at Liam as he stood up and left him alone.


	4. Same

I see Zayn sneaking in the door it was 4 in the morning “Where were you?” I questioned. I don’t sleep good and it’s only been four and a half months my stomach is starting to show and I’ve gotten really excited lately “Out. Why are you up? Harry won’t like you being up this late… or early.” He gives me a look. I was up reading trying to make myself tired “Out where? I couldn’t sleep; he wouldn’t say anything about it he would understand.” I see Zayn trying to sneak away “Zayn. What are you trying to hide?” I ask closing my book and sitting it down “Nothing. Nothing a stupid omega should know anyways.” 

“Right, sorry for being a stupid omega. I won’t bother you again.” I got up and left without another word. Zayn’s never liked me I don’t know what I ever did to make him mad or hate me, but I did and now he does.

 

**

 

“Why so glum, chum?” I asked Zayn walking into the kitchen “You look like death mate, what’s wrong?” I ask again walking by him to the fridge. He sighed “Louis. Does it seem like I hate Niall?” He asked, I turned and looked at him “Um-“ He cut me off “Don’t lie to me Louis tell me the truth”

I open the fridge looking in it and say “Well you’re not always… Um, happy around him? Or like at all nice to him.” I sat the milk down and go sit by him trying to figure out why my best friend was upset “Last night I was sneaking in for being out with someone. I didn’t think I was being mean but… I might have said something… Mean?” He stated it more as a question “Zayn what did you say?” He sighed “I might have… Maybe called him a…” I groaned “Zayn WHAT did you call him” I see Niall walking in “A stupid omega. But it’s okay I don’t mind not talking to him, and I’m sure he will love it. He’ll never need to deal with the stupid, worthless, no good screw-up of an omega ever again.”

Niall grabbed the milk and a bowl “Niall I didn’t mean i-“ I cut Zayn off “You fucked up Zayn. Niall won’t talk to you ever again.” He sighed “Yeah well there has to be some way.” I nod, Niall walked by us back upstairs with a bowl of cereal “So how do I make him talk to me again?” He asked “Oh, I don’t know… maybe be nice to him.” Zayn groaned “See you don’t even want to try and be nice. You just like knowing everyone loves you and you can’t stand the fact the Niall doesn’t and will never talk to you again. This is your fault Niall is the sweetest person on this earth and you hate him for no reason.” I stood up and walked away from him. 

He was being a dick and had no right to be “I do have a reason Louis.” he growled, I turned on my heals with fruit loops in my hand “Growl at me again and Niall hating you won’t be your only problem Malik.” I grumbled back “And there is no reason you can be mad at just him. If you hate him you should hate Harry to cause obviously Niall wasn’t the one to go to Harry and be all like ‘Hey alpha fuck me and make me yours.’ No he is to fucking scared to go up to a stupid beta. He doesn’t even like going up to you or Liam because he is scared you guys will hurt him. Grow up Zayn. Harry didn’t love you and now that he is with Niall he never will. Not unless Niall dies. If I just put that thought in your head…. Do you really think he would date the one that killed his mate and baby?” Zayn rolled his eyes at me “Look Louis, Harry was mine before Niall showed up.” I picked up my bowl of cereal “No Zayn, Harry was never yours. He was always Niall’s and Niall was always Harry’s. Anyways I told Liam a fifteen; twenty minutes ago I would be back. Harry and Niall were meant to be together, and that girl you are seeking around with was meant to be with you. She is beautiful by the way. Tell Perrie I say hi” I run up the stairs before he clues in I’ve been spying on him.

 

**

 

To; Perrie  
Hey want to go have a coffee?

 

I sent, waiting for an answer. Louis was right but I still can’t say I want Niall to be my friend. The boys have all been… busy in their rooms. I felt a shudder going through my body as I thought about it, not like it mattered I mean I can hear everything. I heard the ding of my phone telling me I got a message.

 

From; Perrie   
Yeah  meet at Starbucks?

 

I smiled and sent back a short reply and left the house sending Harry and Liam a text saying I’d be back later. I didn’t get e reply from them.

**

I finally got to Starbucks it was a good twenty-five minute walk. I see a small purple haired girl sitting by a window seat with a coffee in her hands and another one on the other side of the table. She didn’t notice me come in because I came from the opposite side and she wouldn’t have been paying attention anyways. I walk over to her and kiss her cheek, she turned looking up at me with a smile “Hi” I say with a smile on my face sitting down opposite to her “Hey” She said back “You weren’t supposed to be here before me you know I was going to pay..” She giggled “Zayn you always take your time when you walk.. So I thought I’d buy this time.” I rolled my eyes this is how it always is between us we get along way to well.

 

She took a sip and sat it back down “So do you want to meet my very strange and weird pack yet?” I asked. I have no problem of having a girl around the pack, but people think it’s weird that Liam and Harry get along, or that they leave their omegas home with the opposite alpha. She surged, she didn’t want to meet them then we break up but Louis already knows about her and the others are going to start wondering why I haven’t brought her around cause I’m out every day now going and seeing her. She takes another sip of her coffee “I don’t know I mean, I don’t want this to end and me see one of them and they hate me or something…” she looked scared to meet them and I would be too if I was a girl, some beta girls are mean to others and then you have alpha girls (rare) but you do get them and they will bite your head off if you say anything out of line. Omega girls… They can be sweet. It’s rare to have a nice beta girl but it’s weird to have one that’s scared of all other girls, witch is what Perrie is.

 

I rolled my eyes and smiled “Perrie, I don’t think you really understand how my pack is yet. If you think I’m going to break up with you… you’re wrong. Once you meet my pack then we will know if you could ever live with me. They aren’t the normal type. Do you think the girls are going to claw your face off or something?” She doesn’t know anything about the boys and I want to leave it like that till she actually meets them. I know she thinks that we have girls in the house and obviously we don’t, we don’t have very many friends, we have Nick and Josh witch its weird I haven’t heard from Josh in a while. Nick is more of Harry’s friend then the rest of ours but we all get along. Josh is a beta and Nickolas is an alpha. But we don’t hang out with girls. “Are they all nice? I just don’t want someone giving me a dirty look while I’m around.” She mumbles into her coffee. I gave a slight chuckle she is going to be surprised when she walks in the doors of our house cause it’s a mad one “Trust me... You are in for more then you expected.” I got up taking my coffee in one hand and holding out my hand for her to take

 

**

 

I let go of her hand when we reach the door, my coffee was gone and so was hers “We have been seeing each other for two months my alphas are annoyed and the omegas want to know who you are… So les go meet them. Sorry in advance for any nudity that you will see.” She gave me a weird look, I surged cause I knew one of them would be naked. I let out a breath and open the door to find Louis sitting on the floor staring hard at a wall “Lou?” I question, Perrie leaned into me “Alpha?” she whispered, and I shake my head “Omega……” I whisper back. Like in a horror movie Louis head snaps to us and he starts crawling over really awkwardly. I felt her start shaking beside me as Louis got closer “LOUIS! Stop it you are scaring the pour girl.” I hear Liam’s voice boom, Louis eminently stopped as it was a command from his alpha.

 

Liam walked around the corner and over to me and Perrie “So Zayn who is the lovely young lady?” He held out his hand for her “Perrie” I hear Louis say before me or Perrie could answer him. Liam kisses her hand and drops it “Um… How’d he know my name? and what’s he” She whispers to me again “Liam is Louis alpha and mate of what five years or something like that, and how dose Louis know your name well let’s say me being the only beta in this house gives me very little privacy..” I glare at Louis and Liam snaps his fingers in my face “Stop intimidating Louis.” Louis nods behind his alpha and sticks his tongue out at me. I grabbed it before he could put it back in his mouth “Do it again twerp and I’ll cut it of-“ Liam cut me off “Zayn.” He growled at me. I looked back at Perrie to make sure this two haven’t scared her off yet “Welcome to the family Perrie. I hope you don’t run away at the next couple… One is pregnant.” I smiled at her I knew she wasn’t expecting it to be another two guys “Li where are they?” He point towards the kitchen and as if on que I heard a pot dropping and Harry cursing.

 

We walk into the kitchen and like I said Niall is naked “Hi..” I say to him and Harry. Niall screamed “AHHH GIRL…. Why is there a girl.” He didn’t look at me once but kept his eyes on Perrie “Hi… I’m Perrie. Zayn’s girlfriend.” She leaned into me about to ask what one was what “Niall’s the omega. You’ll notice he won’t talk to me… ever. And Harry is his alpha. They are the couple having the baby.” Harry smiled and then frowned at me “What’d you do this time Zayn. Why is he not talking to you?” He growled. Wow I’ve been here less than ten minutes and both alphas have threatened me. I sighed and looked at Harry because he wouldn’t listen to me if I don’t ‘cause he ignores me when I explain without looking at him “I called him a stupid omega cause he was poking around my personal business.” I said, I felt Perrie shift closer to me “Go to the living room I’ll be there in a second. Scream and yell for Liam if Louis dose anything. I think I’m going to be talking in here for a little.” She nods I point to the living room and she slowly walks into it. The door swings shut, I look over to Harry and groan “Why are you always an ass to Niall. He didn’t do anything to you.” Yeah that’s what you think. It’s time like this that make me happy they can’t hear my thoughts “I know” I turn and look at Niall “and I’m sorry. Really I am, I shouldn’t have said that. It was late and you were questioning me I was tired and Perrie didn’t want to let you guys know yet. I’m lucky I got her here today. I’m sorry Niall and I swear I’ll be nicer to you from now on, you don’t deserve me being a dick to you for no reason.” I see Niall smile but he hid it, I leaned down giving him a hug and saying sorry again “ Zayn I swear to god I’m going to kill you one day.” Harry said “To quote an amazing guy the will be young forever ‘To die would be an awfully big adventure’.” Harry rolled his eyes “Yeah well.. You have a girl in the other room go hang out with her. She seems nice I hope she is around long.” I smiled again “Same”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can I just say.. Niall was naked the hole time in the kitchen..


	5. Boy or Girl?

Zayn and Perrie have been hanging out around the house a lot mostly because he makes her sleep over. They get along really well and Perrie gets along with all of us too. I felt Liam shift beside me; I look down and see big brown eyes staring at me “Morning Lou-bear.” He mumbled in to my leg “Morning babe are you hungry?” He shakes his head and takes a deep breath from his nose “No, but smells like you are.” I roll my eyes at him “Not yet no.” He sighed “Why do you wait till you are in so much pain for me to knot you?” I roll off the bed and stand up “Because I can.” I smiled and left the room.

Liam came down to the kitchen once the food was almost ready. Harry has been making pancakes every morning for a week because that’s all Niall want’s is pancakes, they have to be plain. He won’t put any butter or syrup on them he just want’s plain pancakes “Morning Nialler, Harry.” He looked over to me and saw I was sitting by Perrie “Morning Perrie. Where is Zayn?” She looked up from her pancake and swallowed “He is still sleeping.” As she said that we all head Zayn groaning from down the hall “Or not…” He stumbled in the room and sat down right beside Perrie giving her a kiss on the cheek. I looked over at Liam and motioned to Zayn, he looked pale and sickly. Liam just looked at me and back to Zayn “There’s nothing I can do if he doesn’t tell me.” Liam whispered, I saw Harry staring at Zayn with a worried look. I lean over to Liam “Do something Li, because when you are helping me later today you will be worried about Zayn to. Get him better because if you don’t pay full attention to me. I’ll hurt you.” I grumbled out. 

I see Liam and Louis whispering in the corner of my eye I was busy cooking and making sure Zayn is still living. I feel a small hand on my back “Tell him to go back to bed, give him medicine, just do something because Louis is going into heat and Liam will be busy. Zayn looks like he is dead and I don’t think Perrie notices.” Niall mumbled in my ear “How do you know Louis is going in to heat?” I asked looking over my shoulder at Niall, he moved some so he could wrap his arms around me I felt his belly on my back four months down and only five more to go, a smile came to my face “Kay I’ll get on it after you’re done eating.” Niall nods agents my shoulder and grabs a pancake from the plate in front of us “Oh by the way we have to go in for a blood test and we get to find out the gender today.” Niall said around the food in his mouth.

**

“Good afternoon Mr. Horan, Mr. Styles. How are you today?” The doctor a female beta, Niall chose her cause he liked her voice. Yup that is what he went off of, the voice not the medical degree or anything important. Her name is Doctor Goodwin “Excited, how are you?” Niall answered, she looked down at Niall and smiled “Great, so are you guy’s ready to find out if it’s a boy or girl?” Niall nods and it makes me smile I grab his hand and look at him “I love you.” I state just because I can. “okay so pull up the shirt so I can put on the gel.” Niall shifted and did as she said. “Okay it’s going to be cold.” Niall giggled as she squeezed the gel on his stomach. “So what do you guys want it to be?” she asked looking at the monitor as she moved the small device on his stomach “Girl” We both say at the same time, we never really talked about what we wanted. I knew I wanted a girl cause we don’t have really any around the house. She had a smile on her face “Well Niall, Harry.” She paused and looked between us “You guys are having a baby…” she paused again and I could tell Niall was going to strangle her if she didn’t hurry the hell up and tall him what is in his stomach. “Girl. You guy’s are going to have a girl.” She had a huge smile on her face and Niall scream, then covered his mouth “That’s amazing!” He giggled at me “I love you so much baby.” I say pulling him in a hug. She showed us the baby’s figure and everything then printed off the picture of her.   
**

I walked in the door from just getting home from the hospital and was jumped on by Louis “Ahh! Watch out Louis!” I screamed, he gave an apologetic look “What is it!?!” He had a huge smile on his face waiting to know what his godchild was “A girl! We are having a girl!” I yelled. Liam gave a small smile towards us. Harry wrapped his arm around my waist, I look up and see his eyes almost turning black, I look back at Liam and see that his are the same then I feel Louis’ arms shaking. “No way you stay out of the bedroom to find out if I was having a boy or girl.” I asked pulling Louis away from me “Yeah, that’s was my thoughts too.” Liam muttered, Louis gave a small smile. “Well I needed to know what my godchild was. Don’t be mad cause I have Liam for that.” I rolled my eyes and shove him towards Liam “Have at it Liam” I wink; Liam laughed and throws Louis over his shoulder and walks towards their room.

**  
(Mature)

“Liam fuck me. Fuck Liam!” Louis cried out, he reached for Liam who was tearing his clothing off. Louis managed to do it in less then a second being the fact his skin is on fire “Lou, calm down. Fuck I told you that you’d wait till you were about to kill someone.” Liam groaned, he finally got his underwear off and Louis had his legs and arms wrapped around his waist and shoulders pulling him down on top of himself. Their lips slot together and Louis whines stop. Liam pulled away so he could move Louis in to the middle of the bed “Liam hurry the fuck up” He whined out. There was slick all over, Liam could smell how desperate Louis was. Louis body was socked from sweat and he was panting.

Liam put his hands on Louis cheek, Louis leaned in to the touch trying to calm his breathing. Liam leaned down and kissed Louis softly and pulled away. Louis looked at Liam directly, and then dragged his gaze slowly up and down in a way that made Liam's belly go hot. They were both breathing faster then normal, Liam’s face was in the crook of Louis neck the hot breath was making Louis whine. Liam could tell that Louis was wanting; wanting it so bad that he was hurting. Liam grabbed a pillow and placed it under Louis lower back and lined up to Louis hole. “Fuck Liam. Please. Please just hurry the hell u-“ He was cut off with a chocked sob. Liam had pushed in all the way not giving Louis a moment to adjust to his length.

Liam had a steady paste going till Louis decided he was going to thrust down on to Liam ”Fuck Li faster” Louis moaned out “Fuck” Liam drawled out. His hips moving as fast as he could get them, hips hitting Louis ass with each thrust. “Li. Fuck Li, faster.” Liam groaned out “I am Lou.” He thirsted as hard as he could “Feel so good Lou.” He groaned out. Louis let out a loud moan “Li knot me” He groaned out “Knot me” Louis moaned again, they were both close really close. Louis moaned out and released all over his and Liam’s stomach. Liam trusted in few more times Louis moaning in pain and pleasure. Liam pushed in one finally time, his head dug into Louis shoulder and her released his knot deep in Louis “Fuck Liam. I love you” Louis moaned, Liam hummed “Love you too.”

They stayed like that for half an hour, Louis legs wrapped around Liam’s waist, Liam’s face buried in the crook of Louis neck. Louis had passed out about fifteen minutes ago. Liam was almost asleep, when he head Harry growl at someone downstairs. All Liam could think of was someone touched his Omega or someone touched his Beta. Liam really wanted to go help, because he was with Louis and kind of literally tied at the moment.

**

“H-harry just focus on Zayn right now Perrie won’t do anything. Right Perrie.” Niall looked at Harry dead in the eyes. Harry was trying everything to get Zayn to do what he knew Zayn needed, then Perrie tried to ‘help’ not thinking of the fact she isn’t actually part of the pack and if Liam and Harry are doing something with someone in the pack that any other person should back off. Niall saw the blood shot eyes and knew Harry was going to explode any second “Harry. Look. At. Me. Just focus on me Hazza.” Niall said motioning Perrie to walk away. As soon as she was out of the room Harry’s body relaxed “Better?” Harry nods “Zayn just take the fucking medicine.” Harry grumbled.

“Why would I listen to you, you just scared away my girlfriend.” Zayn growled “And your girlfriend who by the isn’t in our pack just touched you while your alpha was doing something.” I growled back at him I saw Harry’s eye they were blown wide and red really red “Zayn just take the medicine and you’ll get to leave.” I grumbled, Zayn is just making this worse the longer he makes Harry sit there. Finally he grabs the spoon and shoves it in his mouth swallowing and getting up, that is until Harry grabs his wrist “Don’t start being a prat because you have a girl friend to impress. If I wanted to I could kick her skinny ass out of here and tell you that your bed time is seven and you will listen. Understand that Zayn.” He states, it wasn’t a question. Zayn looked at me then back to Harry “Fine” He ripped his arm out of Harrys hand and went to walk away again “Zayn.” Harry’s voice changed. We all knew this voice and it was much like Liam’s but a little deeper. Zayn huffed out and turned on his heals “Yes?” Harry moved closer to him “That isn't a threat. It’s a promise. Don’t ever disobey me again.” He nods and leaves .

**

Me and Harry were lying in bed, He had his arm’s wrapped around me. “Don’t you thing you were a little hard on Zayn earlier?” I asked turning so I could see his face “Yeah probably, but Zayn has been acting out for the last month and it’s annoying. He used to beg for my attention and now he is ignoring me because Perrie? I know you and Zayn don’t always get along. But Zayn is my beta” I cut him off knowing he would glare at me but I didn't care “But Liam is also his Alpha. He doesn't need you all the time anymore Haz. I need you all the time now. Don’t forget that.” I place my hands on his cheek and give him a kiss. I hear Louis moan out Liam’s name and I let out a giggle. “Eww, Louis shut up!” I yell, I hear him and Liam let out a huffy laugh “Fuck off Nial- Fuuck” Louis said\moaned. Harry smiled down at me and gave me a small kiss “Go to sleep babe.” I nod and curl into him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry guy's I didn't mean to not put one out. I was in my home town my baby cousin Lilly she is 4 months and lives in Ontario was up and I needed to see her. ADORABLE! I love her.  
> Sorry for the horrible 'sex' scene I suck at doing them but I hope you liked it! Feed back please!


	6. 4, 3, 2...

(April)  
“Four more months, July 18 is our due date but they said it might be earlier.” Niall said looking at Louis. This is all they do anymore, when Harry works I don’t get to spend time with Louis because he is too wrapped up in the baby. When I work well I can’t be with Louis. Harry says he get to spend time with Niall mostly cause Niall is attached to him even more now than he used to be. “Lou-bear lets go out tonight after work. I want to go see a movie and have a nice meal, it’s been forever sense we have been on a date.” Louis waved me off and continued to talk about the baby, and how he was going to have a baby shower in May or June. “Louis hello, are you really just going to brush me off again.” I said getting up and looking at him from the door way “Liam stop being a child, I do not ignore you.” I sigh “Oh okay, makes sense now. If you don’t ignore me then it must be you really just don’t give a fuck about us anymore.”

I walked away rolling my eyes but I hear Louis saying something to Niall telling him he would be right back. I sat down in Zayn’s art room and look at his paintings and drawings that are all over the walls and on the floor “What is your problem?” Louis asked standing near a painting of a couple kissing in the rain –reminder to self-tell Zayn how cliché he is- “Maybe it’s because I just asked you on a date and you brush me off or how when I say something now you pay no attention to it or how when I ask you something you give me a short yes or no even when the question is what’s your favorite color. Louis you haven’t told me you loved me for three weeks… sense you were last in heat.” He crossed his arms “So now you keep track of how often I say I love you?” He stared at me in disbelief “Sense when was that such a bad thing? It’s not like I count the day that we haven’t had sex this is kind of more important than that. I love hearing you tell me that you love me, I love telling you that I love you. You haven’t even realized I haven’t said it to you for two weeks. You are way too wrapped up in Niall and that fucking baby.”

Louis rolled his eyes “Sorry that I’m excited in having a baby around the house.” I stood up “Whatever Louis, you don’t understand that you have been ignoring me for three weeks. I get that you can’t wait and all but come on I’d love to actually see you care about me for a second.” I pushed past him and walked out to the front door, putting on my shoes and a sweatshirt. “Liam, you aren’t really going to leave because of a stupid fight. It wasn’t even a fight.” I walked out the door in to a cold breeze and grabbed my phone to text Harry.

 

To Harry  
‘Going over to Grimmys for a night or two. Do not under any circumstance tell Louis where I am. Sorry for leaving Ni alone but I don’t and won’t be around Louis right now.

 

I sent it off and texted Grimshaw’s to let him know I was coming over and explained why and to see if I could crash there for a few nights. He texted back saying I could and that the key was in the frog’s mouth. It toke me forever to understand, that was till a saw a statue of a frog sitting by his front door.

 

From Harry  
What happened mate? And it’s cool I had to leave earlier anyways.

 

I really felt bad about leaving Niall alone with Louis cause if Niall was hungry he would have to try and make it himself or really if anything happened I’d feel so guilty.

 

To Harry  
Louis has been too damn caught up in the whole baby thing he doesn’t even notice when I walk in the room anymore. He hasn’t said I love you to me for 3 weeks. I haven’t said it to him for 2 weeks. I normally say it every day, so for him to not notice is ridicules. But to top everything off, I asked him out on a date and he just waved me off. We haven’t had a night out forever and it’s so stupid that he cares more about Niall then me lately.

 

From Harry  
Man, it sounds like you are the omega in the relationship not Louis. But do you want me to like talk to him or something? Because I will, no omega should just ignore his\her alpha in anyway at all.

 

To Harry  
Yeah sure, see if you can knock some sense in to his duel brain. But please be careful I don’t want him to be scared of you. Like I said a while ago you are the first Alpha he is willing to talk to or go around sense everything happened.

***

(May)

It’s been a month sense Harry talked to Louis about how Liam felt. It’s not easy for an alpha to say how they feel mostly because they are supposed to be the strong ones that protect the omegas-the weak ones- Liam and Louis did go out on a date after Liam finally came home. But he wouldn’t sleep in his and Louis room he slept on the couch for a week that was till he found out that Louis wasn’t sleeping because he wasn’t around. So finally he went and slept in his and Louis’ bed again.

Harry and Niall were freaking out lately trying to get everything ready for the baby as there was only three more months left till she was born. They were trying to get the nursery all ready and plane the baby shower, Louis dose still help with that but not as much.

Zayn and Perrie were going as strong as ever, they would go back and forth from Zayn’s very messed up pack to Perrie’s house where she lived with two there girls –Danielle who had brown curly hair, and Eleanor she was definitely beautiful-

__

(June)

Louis walked in the room looking more tired than ever “Hey Lou-bear you okay babe?” he nods then sits in my lap and curls up “No you’re not don’t lie, what’s wrong?” he shifted his hands griping my shirt “Just want to cuddle” he mumbled in to my chest “You sure?” he nods, Niall walked in and sat down “Do you guys know where Harry is? He isn’t in the bedroom, bathroom or kitchen.” Niall looked depressed that Harry hadn’t thought of waking him up when he left “I’m not sure, Zayn disappeared early this morning too.” Niall sighed “Okay” he mumbled and left the room. Louis let out a small cough

I looked down to see him hiding his face away “Louis baby you’re sick aren’t you.” I state it as a fact cause if you question him he won’t tell you unless you go alpha mode on him. Witch I don’t normally do cause he get mad when I do it. “No Li, I’m fi-“ He let out another cough “Yeah Lou you sound fine…” Louis sniffled and shifted in my lap “Lou, baby get up I’m going to get some tea.”

__

We just finished with the baby shower, Niall is so big now he needs someone’s help to stand up, walk up stairs, get off the toilet. It’s really funny “I can’t wait to get this thing out of me so I can dress it!” Niall squeals “Getting excited Niall?” I asked giving a small smile, me and Liam where curled up on the ‘love couch’ seeing as it’s the only seat that doesn’t have baby stuff on it. “I want a baby Li.” I say looking up at him. He looked down at me shocked “No you don’t you are just really excited for Nialler and Harry to have their baby.” I shake my head, I have wanted a baby for a while now but I thought it would be hard with them being only months apart “No Li, babe I really want a child of our own…” He just kind of stares at me with a blank face.

You could tell when the words finally reached his brain cause a smile appeared on his face “Babe you haven’t wanted a baby in a long time. This house is going to be hectic if there are two babies running around here.” He looked over at Harry and Niall who had huge smiles on their face “Come on Li! Please it would be so cool for them to be like the same age. If you don’t go and fuck him right now and get him pregnant with your baby, I’ll steal your sperm and fins a way to do it myself” Niall declared. I smiled and let out a laugh “See Li I’m not the only one that want’s little people running around the house…” Harry cut in “Liam you might want to do what the Irish man says he might try and actually do it.”

“Lou, give it a week and if you still really want a baby of our own right now then I’m okay with it. Till then I don’t want you to just do it cause you want a dress up doll.” I burst out laughing “Li. Baby I’d never just want a baby so I can dress it up like somebody.” I nudge my head in Harry and Niall’s direction, a pillow flew by Liam and I’s face and Niall yelled “HEY! That is NOT the only reason I want one.” We al started to laugh at that. When it died down I gave Liam a look that said I wasn’t joking I really do want a baby that is half me and half him I’d love that baby to the end of the universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guy's so this one is 3 months put together and the end of it there is only 1 month left before Niall has the baby <3 if you want a say in the name of the baby (girl) then leave a comment giving me the name and i'll pick from the ones I get. Thanks for reading


	7. Finally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guy's sorry for the wait I have been trying to get this stupid chapter right forever. I finally have given up because this is the best one I could come up with. I hope you like it anyways :)

(Harry’s pov)

“Ha-Harry, I can’t do this I’m not ready.” Niall pants out; I let out a laugh “Babe it going to be okay the baby will be fine they are going to take you in to surgery. I’ll be right beside you baby, it’s only a C-Section they do them every day.” I say trying to calm Niall down, no one told him that guys can only have C-sections which is why he is freaking out thinking he is going to die right now. He whimpered but his hand loosened in mine. I run my hand that is free through his hair still trying to calm him down “Everything is going to be just fine Niall okay.” He nods.

~~  
(Louis pov)

The door opened and Harry came out with a doctor me and Liam have been out here waiting for long enough I want to hit them in the face for making me scared “Hey guys.” Harry said rubbing his hand I look at it to see that it has a good bruise on it, the doctor stepped up towards us cause Harry didn’t look like he was going to be saying anything “So Niall had a beautiful, healthy baby girl” I roll my eyes “And?” I question “Well sense he was freaking out so much before the c-“ He stopped and gave a funny look behind me. I turned to see Liam dropping his hands to the side and turning his head away from me.

“Um, okay. Anyways sense he was getting so worked up he lost a lot of his sugars and is passed out right now-“ I cut him off by hitting Harry “And what the hell are you doing out here while you boy-friend is in the room passed out and no one is with the baby” I yell hitting him again. He grabbed my hand and gave me a look “Wait where is Zayn?” He asked looking around. Oh right Zayn “He said he was going to get us all coffee and that Perrie wanted to come see the baby so he is going and getting her.” The doctor gave me a look asking if he could say something, I nod. “As I was saying you guys may go in, in a few minutes. But Mr. Styles you may come back if you would like to see the baby again before everyone else does.” He nods and leaves to go with the doctor.

(Liam’s pov)

That was a close one if Louis knew he had to get cut open to have a baby he would murder me then probably himself. It’s going to be interesting in eight and a half months. “Hey guys” I hear a girly voice squeaking “Hey Perrie, Zayn.” I say, Louis runs over and hugs Perrie and gives her a kiss on the cheek “So any news?” Zayn asked, Louis started to blabber on and on about how we can go in, in a few minutes. Zayn finally gets bored with hearing the same thing over and over, he walked over to me handing me a coffee. I see that Louis had already gotten his and Perrie was drinking hers. Zayn had two more, one for him and one for Harry.

“So you guys may now come in and see them if you’d like.” A girl with brown hair said showing us to follow. She opened the door Louis and Perrie were the first ones in trying to grab the baby from Niall. The look on Niall’s face was priceless if looks could kill, Perrie and Louis both backed off even Zayn took a step back when they heard Mr. Alpha himself growling. I understand why, Niall just woke up it was his first time holding the baby and to Harry it would probably piss him off a little. I know it would and will piss me off. “Louis.” I grumbled out Zayn took hold of Perrie’s arm and whispered something in her ear she kind of stepped back. 

Louis looked really upset he really wanted to have the baby; Niall kicked his leg out to hit Louis because he wasn’t looking away from me. I nod towards Niall, Louis instantly looked away and over to Niall. They both smiled “Can I see her?” He mumbled glancing at Harry to make sure it was fine with the alpha too. Harry nods and Niall passed the baby over. They never did tell us what they were planning on naming her.

“What’s her name” Perrie asked when she finally got to hold her. Harry looked at Niall waiting for him to say. Niall smiled “Her name is Analise Raelynn Styles” He said looking at me and Louis, we were sat on the chair near the bed. I gave him a weird look “Wait you aren’t putting your name as the last name?” He gave me a look that said ‘ARE YOU STUPID?’ Him and Harry had definitely bonded and mated but I know they are weird Niall won’t take Harrys last name till they actually get married. Louis took my last name the night of us bonding and matting. Harry wasn’t happy when Niall told him he won’t take his last name till they are legally married then again what Alpha would be.

“Of course she would have his last name. Hopefully I will too soon.” He states and looked over to Harry and gave him a smile.

~~

(Zayn’s pov)

So Niall finally get to bring Analise home and by what I have heard from Niall she doesn't sleep very much during the night, and that she eats a lot. According to the doctor she is actually underweight now witch is really weird because Niall feeds her twenty-four-seven. I hear the car pulling up the driveway Liam was away working, something that Harry really has to stop skipping “Hey Zayn.” Harry moaned out sounding as tired as Niall looked “Hey guys.” I hold my hand out to Niall so he can hand over Analise and the car seat; he gives me a small smile “I’m going to go to sleep for a little before she wakes up again.” He mumbled, I give him a nod “She will be in her crib when you wake up babe.” Harry told him giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Me and Harry sit down, I get Analise out of her seat and hold her “So, not easy having a baby is it.” Harry let out a pathetic little laugh “And to think we will be having another one in about eight months.” He grumbled out. Wait what? “You got Niall pregnant? I’m confused.. What?” I shift a little so I can see him better. He rolled his eyes “Of course not, Niall barley lets me touch him right now cause he is so sore. It’s Liam and Louis that are having the baby. Maybe if you would live around here again you would know about this but you are always with Perrie now.” He gave me a look I smile at him “Well now she will probably be living here.”

Harry sighed “I know I’m going to have to go back to work as soon as I get my rest back, and Niall can’t deal with the baby all on his own. I really need yours and Louis help when I’m away so please stay around the house a little more for a while I don’t care if Perrie is here every day or not but I really need you here.” I nod “Of course Harry but you do know if Louis knows you told me to stick around he will hate you right.” He lets out a chuckle and nods “Yeah but he gets to have his wish of being her ‘god-father’” 

(Louis’ pov)

“Liam, please come home.” I moan in to the phone “Louis babe I’m at work, what’s wrong?” he asked I could hear him typing “I think I’m going in to heat.” I whined “Lou, babe that’s not for another week.” I groaned “Liaaaaaaaaam” I whine again “Please, it hurts.” My eyes finally start to water I hear him sigh “Louis I can’t get out for another hour. No one is around to take over for me.” The tears make their way down my cheeks it hurt a lot “Babe I need you to put a towel or blanket under the door where there is a crack. Harry’s senses are going to be heightened and his alpha is a lot stronger than normal because Niall hasn't been in heat for a while okay? Go do that now.” I get off the bed I feel the slick running down my leg “Why don’t I normally have to do this?” I mumbled out not thinking he heard me but he did.

“Because now not only has Harry not fucked Niall probably in a few months but you are a pregnant omega in heat your pheromones are stronger and I’m not there right now to back Harry off. I’ll get Zayn to keep Harry busy till I get home okay.” I nod even if he can’t see “Hurry home please.”


	8. Chapter 8

3 years later

“Harry babe where are you?” Niall yelled, he was sitting outside with Louis and Liam. Well actually Liam was sitting and Louis was playing with the toddler. There is now Analise, mine and Harry’s little girl. Then Bentley & Grayson the twins witch is Liam and Louis baby, and they have a third on the way about one month till there is ANOTHER baby boy in the house. “Perrie! Zayn! Get out here!” Harry yelled walking out with a bowl of salad and mashed potatoes.  
“Uncy Z!” Analise yelled after Harry had. When they walk in the door… or out of it I guess Analise smashed in to their legs and wrapped around them “Hey sweetheart.” Zayn picked her off his lag and held her to his side “Looking beautiful as always.” Zayn said smiling at her “When are the others getting here?” Perrie asked sitting down beside me “We’re here!” Eleanor said walking in the door with Danielle right behind her “Hey guys.” Perrie said giving them a hug, so dose Zayn. “Now we are only missing one more person…” Harry said.  
Four minutes later the screen door is opened and in comes Nick “Hey” I said smiling “Not to late am I?” He asked sitting down near Liam. Harry sat the plate of stake down. Liam, Louis and I got the kids plates and put it down on their table then retuned to get our own food “So Liam are you ready for another baby?” Danielle asked “He better be.” Louis said looking at Liam “I am, kind of wished it was a girl but I’ll still love him.”   
“If we have any more babies in this house we are going to have to find a new one, actually we already need a new one.” Harry said looking at Perrie so dose Liam “Perrie? Why are they staring at you?” Louis asked ‘quietly’ “I really don’t like alphas they are no fun.” Perrie said smiling at Liam and Harry “Oh! My! God! You haven’t told them?” Eleanor questioned “Well looks like we are finding a new house guys.” Zayn said like it was nothing new, Perrie looked at him “You aren’t excited?” she asked “Not even little..” Zayn said trying to keep a straight face I threw my spoon at him “Of shut up Zayn and just be happy, Liam screamed like a girl when he found out about Louis.”  
~~  
Louis, Perrie and I were cleaning up and the others were playing with the kids and talking. Me and Perrie were grabbing the last cups and plates. *SMASH* … “LIAM!” Louis screamed, Liam was up and in the house the kids tried to fallow but Nick and Perrie grabbed them “But dada is hurt!” Grayson screeched “No hunny it’s okay Daddy will take care of him okay.” Perrie said looking at Zayn, Analise got out of Zayn’s arms and run over to me pulling on my shirt “Is Uncy Lou otay?” I pick up Analise “He is going to be just fine hunny, go talk to daddy.” She nods.  
I walk inside Louis is standing in a circle of glass holding on to the counter “Lou, Where is Liam?” I asked he point somewhere “He had to find shoes so he could get me without cutting his feet or mine.” I roll my eyes “Can you lift yourself on to the counter?” He nods his head “Okay do that for me please.” He turned a little and slides on to the counter. I take his legs and move them towards me “Oh my god Niall we are idiots.” Louis said laughing and slides down to the ground on my side “Liam hurry up please!” Louis yelled again. I help him walk to the front door “We are at the front door!” Liam comes back with shoes “Ready?” Liam asked, Louis smiled and nods “As I’ll ever be.”  
~~  
3 Hours later  
We are all standing in the room with Eleanor holding the new baby and Louis half asleep with Grayson and Bentley asleep beside him, Harry had Analise in his arms and she was passed out “Harry I think we should head back to the house.” I say quietly, he nods “Li, do you want us to take the boys back?” I ask, he nods his head “Yeah please, I don’t want them to hurt Louis while he sleeps.” Zayn takes Bentley and I grab Grayson. “I’m going to head out too.” Nick said, Eleanor and Danielle say bye and leave as well.   
Liam lays in the bed with Louis, the baby now in his own bed. “Night babe.” Liam says kissing Louis head “Night. I love you” Louis mumbled back “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so it's done. Sorry for the wait and sorry for the last chapter being complete shit, but thanks for reading anyways <3


End file.
